Minion
by LaughingDog224
Summary: "Ugh!" Fionna exasperated while throwing her hands up in disbelief. "You suck!" "Oh do I " Marshall crooned. Fionna's face flushed red as the vampire king floated off the couch and over to her. The adventuress unconsciously back-pedaled into the wall, her blue eyes becoming saucers as Marshall Lee placed both hands on either side of her head. Sequel to "Pocky Game" *lemon*


*Oookay. Listen up guys. This is part 2 to my original One-shot "Pocky Game". Yeah the original story was cute buuuut I just couldn't leave it at that. I mean am I right? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little One-shot sequel. Beware, there be lemons out there*

"Oh Fionnaaa~" Marshall practically sang. "Is my sandwich done?"

A satisfied smirk slid across his face when he heard an angry groan escape the kitchen.

Fionna, who was trying her hardest not to lose her patience, poked her head around the corner and gave the vampire an angry look.

"Chillax yo, I'm working on it!" She replied, obviously annoyed.

Much to the adventuress' distaste, Marshall just closed his eyes and lifted his hands in feigned innocence.

Hmph. Jerk.

After feeling like she made her point across, Fionna's head disappeared back into the kitchen. Making her way back to 'his highnesses" almost finished sandwich, Fionna let out a long drawn-out was so stupid! Why did she have to make that bet? That's the last time she'll ever try and get even with someone through pocky!

"Uugh." Fionna groaned again in misery. "Why do all of my plans backfire on me? I don't deserve this..."

"Oh minioooon~"

"I'M COMING."

Fionna angrily stomped out of the kitchen with a sandwich in hand. Marshall smirked as she presented it to him. Fionna was actually pretty impressed with herself. Sure, it took her about five times to get it right but the end result was more than pleasing.

"Here's your sandwich. " Fionna offered grumpily.

Marshall's eyebrows lifted and he tutted in response.

"Now, is that any way to talk to your master?" Fionna didn't like how he emphased the word 'master'. It made her believe that he was enjoying this waaaay too much.

"Will you just eat the lumpin sandwich already, geeze!"

Marshall laughed, his fangs flashing in the dimly lit room.

"Who said I was gonna eat it?" He replied with a half fanged smile. Fionna's mouth hung open like a fish swallowing in air. Say what?

"Then why did you make me make you a sandwhich?" The girl nearly screamed.

Without answering her question, Marshall grabbed the sandwhich from her and laughed again.

"Schwabell! Here kitty kitty-" the vampire suddenly called.

Fionna yelped in suprise when Marshall's pet zombie cat, Schwabell, came crawling out from underneath the couch. The cat's undead stare sent chills up the young adventuress' spine.

"Here you go, Schwabs."

Marshall offered the sandwhich to the cat happily. There was no response. Instead, the cat continued to stare, its dark lifeless eyes holding no emotion.

"Oookay..." Fionna remarked obviously creeped out.

"Hmmm." Marshall hummed, his red eyes dancing with thought. "Doesn't suprise me he wouldn't like it. He's like me..."

Fionna shivered as the vampire traced an invisible line down her arm. "He prefers his food to be ALIVE when he eats it."

"H'yeaaah?" Fionna squeaked while she moved away from his touch. "Is that so..."

Trying to change the topic, Fionna gave Marshall an unimpressed face.

"So you had me make a sandwhich...for your cat?"

"H'yup." He replied in glee, his fangs gleaming as he gave her a toothy smile.

"What the lump, dude!?" Fionna complained, her fists clenching as she tried to resist punching him in the face.

"Do you know how long it took me to make that sandwhich?"

"Pfft. Too long if you ask me." The vampire quipped, his mouth turning into a half smirk, half pout.

"Ugh!" Fionna exasperated while throwing her hands up in desbelief. "You suck!"

"Oh do I~" Marshall crooned. Fionna's face flushed red as the vampire king floated off the couch and over to her. The adventuress unconsciously back-pedaled into the wall, her blue eyes becoming saucers as Marshall Lee placed both hands on either side of her head. Their was a smug look placed on the vampire's face, and he favored her a half fanged smile as he regarded her with hungry eyes.

"What's wrong bunny?" His voice was soft...too soft...

Fionna felt her pulse pound as his face drew nearer. She could feel his warm breath brush her cheeks as he leaned in close to her neck. The girl knew he didn't have to breathe (being dead and all), but she knew his intentions. He was teasing her...and he was doing a good job at it.

"Are you scared?" He asked, his fangs raking across her skin ever so gently.

"N-no." Fionna replied nervously, her eyes screwing shut as a heat began to wash over her.

"Hmmm. I don't believe you..." Marshall murmured, his lips dragging from her neck up to her jaw line, where he placed a small kiss at the corner of her mouth.

Fionna felt the heat that had been building up inside of her reach a boiling point when she felt something stiff rub up against her leg.

Eh!?

"Oookay!" Fionna's voice was a mixture of panic and embarrassment as she lurched off the wall to make an escape. "I'm just gonna go home now..."

Giving her an annoyed look, Marshall let out a puff of air and pouted.

"I don't recall giving you permission to leave 'minion'."

Fionna felt the word "minion" stab her like a steak knife and she froze in her steps. Oh yeah. That's right .

Letting out an uneasy laugh Fionna scratched her head bashfully. "Uuuh yeah. Can we do a rain check on that?"

"Heheh." Marshall snickered, his eyes glowering as he floated closer; the closer he floated to her, the more Fionna found herself edging closer to the door.

"Sorry, but I don't do rainchecks." He replied evily.

Fionna's eye twitched, her heart pounding inside her chest. Oh Glob what was she going to do? She couldn't do 'that' with him! I mean, it's not like she didn't want to...wait! No she didn't! What was she talking about?! She wouldn't, she couldn't, she'd never! Not in a billion years would she ever sleep with her best friend Marshall Lee!

Marshall was watching the blonde, his irritation growing by the second. "You okay there, Fi?"

"Yeah. I-I'm fine!" Fionna lied, her face growing redder by the minute as she tried to calm herself down.

"No you're not, what's wrong? Why are you so jumpy?"

Fionna didn't answer. Instead, she looked down at the floor and grumbled.

"Was it the kissing? We've kissed before."

"It wasn't that..." Fionna piped, her fists clenching.

"What was it then?" Marshall asked emotionlessly; his expression was seemingly indifferent to her answers.

"You're...Y-You..." Fionna sputtered, trying her hardest not to die from embarrassment.

"Something stiff...r-rubbed up against my l-leg."

That was it. That killed her. Fionna grabbed the couch to keep herself from falling on her face.

Marshall gave her a suprised look. "Something...stiff?"

Fionna's face turned beat red before hesitantly nodding.

Marshall deadpanned.

Then suddenly, he started laughing...uncontrollably. Confused Fionna looked up.

Marshall was bursting into hysterics, tears welling up in his eyes as he howled with laughter.

"Fi..." he managed to choke out. He was still doubled over from laughing so hard.

"Is this what you're talking about?"

Fionna shielded her eyes, half expectant that he was going to do something dirty as he reached for his pants. Suprisingly enough, that wasn't the case. Reaching into a pocket, the vampire pulled out a small recorderer.

"I was recording some lyrics earlier in my room. I must've forgot I had this in my pocket. Man, you should've seen the look on your face though! Priceless!"

Fionna frowned and anger began to boil in her stomach as the vampire continued to laugh in glee.

Ooh that does it.

"YOU'RE A LUMPING ASSHOLE!" Fionna screamed before grabbing and chucking an un-eaten sandwhich in his direction. The adventuress felt a wave of satisfaction roll over her as the sandwhich hit the cackling vampire straight in the face.

"HEY!" Marshall spat, wiping the food off. Without warning, Fionna found herself tackled to the couch, her legs kicking furiously as she tried to shimmy her way our from under him. Much to her disdain, however, Marshall Lee used his vampire strength to hold her down. What a cheater!

Fionna let a half laugh half grunt. "That's so not fair!"

Marshall snickered at her remark.

"Is too fair. What's the point of being a vampire if you can't use it to your advantage?"

"Well I'm not a cheater." Fionna huffed in a dignified way.

"I dunno, that sandwhich throwing thing you did back there was playing dirty."

The two kept exchanging snide remarks before Fionna finally realized their position. He was on top of her...and just earlier they had been kissing. Almost instantly, the adventuress' cheeks turned red. Marshall noticed her flustered expression and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink as well.

"W-what? What's wrong?" He asked. Much to Fionna's surprise there was a hint of embarrassment mixed in his voice. She tried to pretend she didn't hear it though. Instead, she opened her mouth and blurted out a question that made the vampire turn uncomfortably red.

"Do you like me?"

Marshall was at a loss for words.

"W-what?"

"Do you like me?"

"W-what's with that question all of a sudden?" He asked, feigning annoyance.

Fionna looked up at him with innocent eyes, her cheeks still red from her previous thoughts.

Did he like her? Why else would he want to do things like kiss her and touch her. She never considered it before and that maybe he was just teasing her, but surely he felt something? Because whether he knew it or not...she liked him..she liked him a LOT.

Marshall tilted her chin up, his stare calculating. He studied her face, his red eyes searching for something that Fionna couldn't quite make out. He didn't say anything though. Instead, he leant down and pressed his lips to her's.

Fionna's eyes fluttered shut, her lips moving in sync with his as they continued the kiss. She felt his grip on her wrist loosen and his other hand traveled from her chin to her hat. Marshall Lee freed her hair from it, lazily tossing the hat over his shoulder so he could run his hands through those golden locks of her's. Fionna turned away from their kiss, gasping for breath. She wasn't as good at this as he was...

Marshall began to ravage her neck, his blunter teeth nibbling on her skin as she shifted uncomfortably beneath him.

"Mmph..." Fionna breathed, her eyes closing from the new sensation this brought to her.

Suddenly, she felt Marshall's hand on her lower belly, his fingers gently lifting up the fabric of her shirt. He was eager to hear more of those sounds come from her and he was about to do whatever it took to get them out of her.

His fingers were rough and calloused from years of guitar playing, and they scratched Fionna's skin in an agonizingly good way. The feeling was mesmerizing. Marshall Lee dragged his tongue lazily across the girl's neck, lapping up the salty sweet sweat that had accumulated on her now overly sensitive body but...It just wasn't enough. He wanted more.

"Uh M-Marshall." Fionna stammered nervously, her heart pounding angrily in her chest as she felt his hand move higher and higher. "W-wait!"

Marshall's hand froze and so did his lips on her neck.

"I-I-I'm not s-sure i-if..."

Marshall backed off of her, his eyes dark with something Fionna couldn't quite make out.

For some reason, seeing Marshall's messy hair and disheveled appearance made her heart race and a warm feeling pool towards her lower stomach. It was an odd feeling, a feeling that she wasn't quite familiar with.

Fionna knew the basics of tier fifteen. Cake had taught her that much but anything outside that was no man's land. One thing that surprised her was how good this all felt. Surely there had to be some kind of consequence from this, right? Something that feels THIS good has to have drawbacks.

Without saying another word, Fionna suddenly crashed her lips into his and buried her fingers into that wonderfully messy hair of his. Aw hell with it. All she knew was that she liked this guy and that he gave her butterflies in places she had never known. This was all right.

This was fine. Would she regret this later? Maybe...

But this was what she wanted right now.

Marshall deepened the kiss, his tongue flicking in and out of her mouth as he lewdly expressed his desire, hinting towards what all of this was going to lead to. Fionna didn't mind though. Instead, she let out a soft moan and clamped her legs around his hips.

Marshall let out a hiss as she ground her hips against his, the friction causing him to break from their kiss.

"Ahh..." Fionna half gasped as he swiveled his hips in return. She could feel it...but this time it was the real thing. She could feel his hardness rub against her center through his pants and her now damp underwear.

"Feel good?" Marshall whispered into her ear lullingly. Fionna could hear the half smirk in his voice. She couldn't reply though, she was too caught up in the giddy good feelings she was experiencing. Instead, she let out a small moan and arched into his touch.

Marshall chuckled. "I take that as a yes?"

Feeling a bit bolder than earlier, Fionna grabbed the vampire's hand. Marshall watched, his eyes hazy as she took his hand and lead it beneath her shirt to her breast.

Too embarrassed to look at him directly, the adventuress screwed her eyes shut and turned her head. "P-please?" She asked in almost a whisper.

Marshall smiled; Fionna was able to gather enough courage to look his way, her cheeks flamed as she noticed the warm smile that was placed on his face. Compared to most of his careless or ill- bearing expressions, this inviting, comforting smile was something the adventuress never saw and it made Fionna wrap her arms around him and pull him close.

Enjoying her closeness, the vampire king buried his nose into the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent, his hand gently messaging her breast as the other hand began to undo her bra. With a small click, it was skin in on skin and Fionna was ringing with pleasure.

"Shhh easy, babe." He whispered softly into her ear.

Her pants filled the room as Marshall pushed her shirt up and latched onto one of her nipples with his mouth, his tongue flicking it gently as he rolled it between his teeth.

"Ah...M-Marshall!" Fionna moaned, her legs clamping against his hips like a vice. She could feel Marshall getting harder, his member pressing painfully against her inner thigh through his pants as he worked her.

Frustrated that there were still clothes between them, Fionna fumbled to get her shirt off. Marshall laughed and helped her take it off.

"Eager aren't we?"

Fionna didn't say anything. Instead she began unbuttoning his plaid shirt. Once she was finish unbuttoning it, she ran her hands across his pale cold chest, his muscles quivering beneath her touch. Marshall was lean built sort of guy but toned at the same time. He was still pretty skinny though...

It didn't take Fionna long to notice that Marshall was staring at her chest. It made her feel a bit self concious and she moved to cover them up but Marshall grabbed her arms and moved them away.

"Don't..." he mumbled while he leant down to kiss the valley between her breasts. Fionna cringed, her cheeks turning red as she felt Marshall start to play with the hem of her skirt. It was exciting, yet scary at the same time. Again, this was her first time doing anything, and everything was just happening so fast!

Sensing her hesitation, Marshall Lee pulled himself back up and kissed her. Fionna instantly melted into his lips, her worries disappearing in a hazy fog of lust and longing. Their tongues battled for dominance, with Marshall of course resulting as the winner...and that's when Fionna felt 'it'. Her half naked body lurched from the couch and she let out a guttural moan as Marshall pressed a finger to her clit. Gently, he began to message it, the smirk on his face widening as the girl rocked her hips in rhythm to his touches.

Fionna could feel herself become wet, but she was too far gone to care. All she knew was that she felt like a spring somebody had winded up too tight and she was about to implode if something didn't happen soon. Feeling her wetness on his fingers, Marshall pushed two fingers inside of her and started to push them in and out. Fionna didn't really like the sensation of his fingers inside of her. She felt a little too full and it kind of hurt, but after a while, she got used to the feeling and it actually didn't feel that bad.

Once the fluid from her was over-flowing, Marshall removed his fingers from her and sat up to unbutton and zip down his pants.

Fionna's eyes widened at the sight of him.

This was really happening wasn't it? Her and Marshall Lee...

Was this right? What will Cake say?

Why out of all the times would a wave of rationality wash over her?

"Fionna..."

Marshall gently pulled her close to him. Fionna looked up at him, a dark red staining her cheeks as she felt his member brush against her center. Fionna would be lying if she were to say that it didn't feel good.

"You okay?" Marshall Lee asked as he gently brushed the bangs out of her eyes. Much to Fionna's surprise, Marshall was being so careful with her. Despite his bad boy attitude he was being very attentive to her feelings and she appreciated that.

"Yeah..." She replied quietly. The girl gave him a reassuring smile before pulling him into a soft kiss.

Yeah...this is fine.

Fionna suddenly felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and she gasped into the kiss she had originally initiated. No matter how hard she tried to break it though, Marshall kept her mouth to his. He rocked his hips again and Fionna felt the tears start to sting her eyes as an unfamiliar pain filled her lower end. It wasn't so much painful as it was uncomfortable. Marshall gently rocked his hips into her again, his breath suddenly hitching as Fionna wrapped her legs around him. For the first time she heard Marshall Lee moan, and it re-lit the dimmed fire that was in her stomach.

"Do...Ah...do you want me to stop?" Marshall's words were husky and they made Fionna feel all giddy again.

"N-no. I'm okay. Just please...gentle."

Marshall didn't say anything. Instead, he pulled out ever so slowly and thrusted back in. Fionna could feel the pain start to well up again as he continued the agonizingly slow pace. Eventually though, the pain began to subside, and Fionna found herself meeting his hips with her own. Fionna moaned as Marshall Lee increased his tempo, his hot breath burning her shoulder as he tried his hardest not to lose control.

"Ah ah!" Fionna's whimpers echoed throughout the room, her ragged breaths filling her own ears as Marshall thrusted in and out of her. She could hear his panting too, his excited breaths brushing the nape of her neck as he continued to pound into her.

"M-Marshall please. " Fionna begged, not knowing exactly what she was asking for. Marshall, however, seemed to know. His thrusts became fast and frantic, his own passion getting the best of him as Fionna moaned in delight.

Oh this was sooo good. Never before had she ever felt anything like this!

Her fingers dug into his back as she felt it coming. Her hips were coming off of the bed to meet his, desperate to reach the peak of this mountain of good feelings she has been climbing.

"F-Fionna..." Marshall groaned as he pulled her tight to him, burying himself deep inside her. And that's when Fionna felt it snap.

"M-Marshall...Ah...AH!"

Letting out an exhausted cry she came, her body trembling as waves of pleasure pulsated through out her entire body. After a few more deep thrusts Marshall let out a low groan. He gripped her thighs tightly against him as he came; the vampire was holding onto her so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

Feeling something warm and wet coat her inner walls Fionna let out a small whimper.

Releasing a hazy breath, Marshall collapsed onto her, his body covered in sweat as he came down from his high. He was kind of crushing her, but Fionna didn't mind. She could take it.

Letting out a small groan he pulled out, making Fionna gasp.

Rolling off to the side, Marshall gave a relieved sigh.

Fionna, who was still trying to recover, felt a warm arm wrap around her waist and pull her close. She didn't know why but her cheeks flushed as Marshall placed a sweet kiss to the back of her neck.

"Heh." She felt his breath tickle her back as he laughed softly, his nose burying into the side of her neck as he inhaled.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?"

Fionna didn't answer. She was too busy focusing in on his gentle caressing touches. Not only that but she was a bit on the 'un' side of consciousness right now. Marshall realized that his attentions were bringing her to the outside of their conversation so he temporarily halted his affections.

"Fionna..." His voice was serious.

"Do you like-"

Fionna quickly flipped over and placed a finger over his mouth to silence him. He watched as her face turned a delicious shade of red.

"I do." She replied quietly, her blue eyes avoiding his.

Marshall gave her a half fanged smile.

"Good. Because I like you..." The vampire whispered before pulling her into a deep kiss.

Fionna choked on the good feelings that rose from her stomach to her throat, her eyes closing as the vampire ran his tongue over her's.

She was so happy. This was the start of a new adventure.


End file.
